Dialogue a un absent
by Enchantra83
Summary: La peur fait faire des mauvais choix entrainant des tragédies. Hermione va l'expérimenter et devra en assumer les conséquences... OS


_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

_cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien publier. Ce n'était pas du au manque d'inspiration_  
_mais au rythme qu'avait pris ma vie depuis pas mal de temps._  
_Celui où on doit toujours courir pour n'importe quoi et où on n'a même plus_  
_le temps de penser à rien et encore moins à écrire..._  
_J'espère que cet os de retour vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

_Enchantra83_

La colère

Etrange sentiments capable d'envahir chaque parcelle de notre corps et de nous faire perde le contrôle de nous-mêmes.

C'est que je suis à cet instant, de cette journée qui va bouleverser mon existence pour toujours. Car il y aura eu un avant toi mais il n'y aura pas d'après toi, je le sais…

Je suis dominée par cette colère et je n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable pour le moment.

Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde, même inconsciemment que j'aurai pu te changer, que tu aurais pu n'appartenir qu'à moi. Que tu aurais pu oublier toutes ces autres tout simplement parce que je t'aimais…

Oui, je t'aimais et il a fallu cela pour que je le sache enfin car jusqu'à présent, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je me cachais derrière mon combat, mes convictions et mon devoir pour ignorer ce fait. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre que de la peur.

Jusqu'à présent, je pensais qu'entre nous, il n'y avait qu'une histoire de désir, que c'était uniquement nos sens qui voulaient obtenir ce que nous n'étions pas censés avoir vu que nous évoluions dans deux mondes trop différents et que bien souvent, l'interdit a un goût si délicieux.

Cependant je me trompais…

Je voulais ignorer le reste, faire comme si le monde n'existait plus quand j'étais avec toi afin de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait en dehors de nos rencontres.

Mais on ne peut pas se voiler éternellement la face.

Le reste finit par vous rattraper…

Toujours…

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ouvert le chemin vers mon âme et tu t'y es engouffré sans que je puisse t'en empêcher. Et maintenant il est trop tard.

Je sais que je suis perdue…

Ce que j'ai vu ce matin, n'arrête pas de tourner en moi comme une lame acérée s'enfonçant lentement dans mon cœur.

C'est vrai. Nous n'avions pas de règles établies, nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple. Pourtant quand je t'ai vu avec elle, j'ai senti soudain la terre s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et m'engloutir toute entière.

Que devais-je faire ?

Continuer comme si de rien était et me perdre encore un peu plus ou alors t'avouer les choses et me retrouver moi-même en sachant que tu allais sûrement me rejeter car il ne pouvait être autrement.

J'ai réfléchis et j'ai su que je ne pourrai plus faire semblant encore une fois. Pourtant de là à te dire ce qu'il en était, cela me paraissait impossible. Me mettre à nue ainsi devant toi aurait été trop dangereux pour mon cœur.

Alors il ne me restait qu'une possibilité: te quitter pour fuir, oublier et ne surtout pas penser à ce qui avait été et qui aurait pu être.

La question que je me suis posée encore avant cela, c'était comment j'allais faire pour vivre sans toi quand tu ne serais plus près de moi…

Cette question, aujourd'hui encore je me la pose quotidiennement car elle continue de m'obséder jour après jour.

Cette fameuse après-midi quand tu m'as rejointe, j'ai refusé que tu m'embrasses comme tu en avais l'habitude. Au début, tu as cru à un jeu. Puis très vite, tu t'es rendu compte que ce n'était pas ça. Que mon attitude était différente. Tu as reculé et tu m'as observée.

Et là, je t'ai dit : c'est fini.

Tu n'as pas réagi immédiatement car tu ne t'attendais pas à cela. Soudain tu m'as demandé pourquoi. Toutefois j'ai laissé le silence s'installait.

Qu'aurai-je pu te dire ?

Je te quitte parce que je t'aime et que je sais parfaitement que toi non. Ou bien encore. Je te quitte parce je suis amoureuse de toi mais je sais que cela est impossible…

Non, il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Tu es resté là à me fixer et cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour moi. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qu'il me restait. J'ai quitté la pièce. Au moment de passer à côté de toi, j'ai eu envie de m'arrêter, de poser une dernière fois ma main sur ta joue. Mais tu aurais su ce qu'il en était en réalité et je ne pouvais pas le risquer. Malgré moi, j'ai continué et j'ai franchi le pas de cette porte sans me retourner.

C'est la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus seuls.

Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu avais éprouvé car chaque fois que je te voyais, tu étais redevenu le Draco Malefoy toujours autant maître de lui. Celui à qui aucune fille ne pouvait résister. Même pas moi…

Mais ça personne ne l'a jamais su car je t'ai gardé en moi tel un secret.

Tu ne m'as jamais fait signe d'aucune façon et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

J'ai continué à cheminer seule avec toi dans ma tête et puis la guerre a éclaté.

Moi, je me suis battue au côté d'Harry et de Ron puisque c'était ce qui était prévu de tout temps.

Toi, je ne t'ai ni vu dans leurs camps, ni dans le nôtre.

J'ai supposé que tu avais fui pour ne pas avoir à choisir ce que j'ignorais alors c'est que tu l'avais fait et que tu en avais perdu la vie…

On a gagné. Les choses ont changés pour la majorité mais pas pour moi.

Et puis, il a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère.

C'était si étrange. Une femme de mangemort qui écrit à une enfant de moldu. Et elle m'a racontée ce que tu avais fait.

Que tu avais décidé de refuser de te soumettre à ton père. Qu'elle avait voulu que tu te caches pour rester en vie mais que tu avais refusé car tu n'étais pas un lâche. Elle m'a rapporté que lorsque Voldemort a voulu t'imposer la marque, tu as dit non devant tous ses partisans. Que tu t'ais refusé à trahir la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde. Ton père a voulu savoir qui et tu as simplement dit mon nom. Il n'a pas su réagir immédiatement assommer par la nouvelle et c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui t'a ôté la vie pour laver l'affront que tu venais de leur faire à tous…

Quand j'ai fini la lettre, mes larmes ont coulé en silence comme après cette fameuse après-midi.

Il y avait encore une dernière ligne à déchiffrer, c'était l'endroit où ton corps reposait.

Alors aujourd'hui me voilà… Je suis là devant toi.

Aussi tétanisée que le jour où je t'ai quitté. Mais à la différence, c'est que je sais ce que tu ressentais pour moi maintenant.

Je devrais continuer ma route avec cette culpabilité de t'avoir repoussé, de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que j'éprouvais pour toi à cause de ma peur. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait, tu serais toujours en vie…

Ironie absolu du destin de l'être que je suis.

Néanmoins je ne le saurais jamais et je serait obliger d'exister avec tout ceci en moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

A cette seconde, je me dis que tu as du me détester, voir même me haïr. Mais si tu savais combien je t'aimais à cette époque et combien je continue à t'aimer à un tel point que je suis consciente que personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer.

C'est la que j'ai dit ce que je n'avais jamais osé te dire avant et que j'ai refoulé pendant si longtemps.

_Draco je t'aime et toute ma vie je n'aimerai que toi._

Voilà les derniers mots que je t'ai dits avant de repartir dans ce monde où tu n'existeras désormais plus que pour moi…

_Fin_


End file.
